Taste
by bellestone
Summary: Sebastian has an idea on how to entertain himself with his little master.


Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction

Pairing: SebbyXCiel

Warning: this story contains yaoi! Don't even bother reading this if you're not a fan of a yaoi version of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>This is the pits, Sebastian thought to himself.<p>

It has been around two years since he had lived together with the earl (the brat), serving him each day as his loyal butler, together with the three other servants (idiots), mainly Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin.

It was like the usual, Bard destroying the kitchen and turning foods to charcoal by using dangerous firearms, breaking expensive new dishes, and saying gibberish things about cooking being an art. Sebastian wished that Bard would turn to charcoal instead when Bard had just again ruined the kitchen and turned to him for help.

"Uwahhhhhhhhhh! Mr. Sebastian!" Finny ran crying to him for help. Not again.

"What is it now? I can't understand you if you just cry." Sebastian sighed and asked him reluctantly.

Sebastian felt a deep emotion that goes beyond anger when he saw what Finny had done. He, that bumbling idiot, had just yet again sprinkled the lawn with herbicide. After around 10 apologies or so, Finny finally left Sebastian alone in his own thoughts to buy new trees for the garden.

I can't take it any longer.

No. More.

"Kyaaaaa!" A cry like that, it was definitely Mey-Rin. Sebastian pretended that he could not hear a sound, and continued making the young master's afternoon snack.

"! Help Me!" A crying Mey-Rin popped up in front of Sebastian.

"What now?" Sebastian smiled at her pleasantly, he was at his limit.

Mey-Rin blushed furiously at Sebastian's smile, almost fainting at that devilishly handsome face.

"Mey-Rin?" Sebastian called out to her again, massaging his thumping temples.

"The laundries! They're all ruined!" She cried out to Sebastian after snapping back from her daydream.

Finally, with Sebastian's help, the laundries were done and a very grateful Mey-Rin thanked Sebastian for about twenty times.

Sebastian was already recalling what a murderous intent feels like.

The butler glanced swiftly at his watch, and realized that it was already tea time. He then walked, more like ran to the young master's study room before any of the servants could catch him and drown him in their worries.

"Young master?" Sebastian called out to Ciel while knocking at the door.

Silence.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sebastian opened the door and was welcome with a sleeping Ciel on the study chair.

Hmm. Well well, now look at this. The butler looked at his master and had an idea on how to brighten up his day.

It has been a while since he last had his meal, Sebastian thought to himself.

Just one lick. That's right. He would do it so softly, careful not to wake his master up. After all, he has been a good servant, just like pet, and a pet deserves a treat every now and then. And it would serve this brat well, not that he would know, of course. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel silently, making sure that his presence could not be felt. His eyes preyed upon Ciel's pale white skin, his thin wrist, his ever-oh-so-fragile neck, so full of openings, so defenseless.

Sebastian's face was now just inches apart from Ciel's. Bent down, the sly little devil tipped his master's chin up and licked devilishly on Ciel's pink lips, tasting a hint of chocolate which he presumed Ciel had sneaked behind his back. He smirked.

He dipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, taking in Ciel's sweetness with him. Lips pressed as soft as possible against his master's, enjoying the pleasure of the moment. Sebastian was never fond of chocolate, something which the young master had always craved for, but yet he find its taste somewhat pleasant at that moment.

Ciel's eyelashes fluttered open. And of course, the little devil did not miss a beat and had already perfected his stoic pose in front of Ciel, smirking to himself.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel blushed slightly at the close proximity between them.

"Young master, haven't I told you countless times that you should not sleep in the study? You could easily catch a cold, sleeping beside an open window like that".

"Sebastian! What are you doing here without knocking? You know how I hate it when servants enter without my permission like that! Humph, and I can take care of my health perfectly without you lecturing me." Ciel said defensively.

"Oh, but I did knock young master. It was not my fault that you were soundly asleep and was unaware of it. Now young master, please freshen up. It's tea time already, so you should be in the garden enjoying your tea and cake. Well then." The butler bowed, and prepared to take his leave.

His hand was already at the door knob when that sly little devil turned back and faced his young master again.

"Young master, before I forget, I would like to caution you against sneaking any sweets behind my back. You should know that too much of a sweet thing is not very good for your health, even though you are still a brat child. There will be a punishment for you, young master, the next time I catch you doing that again." Sebastian said while smiling at Ciel and prepared to step out.

"Wait." Ciel called out to him. He was furious.

Ciel ran through what had happened that day. Yes, he did sneak a piece of chocolate behind Sebastian's back which was safely hidden together with his other stash of candies. And yes, he remembered making sure that there was no stains on his mouth or anywhere else on him. So how on earth did he find out about his little secret, Ciel wondered.

And there was that dream. It was purely absurd, full of foolishness, and it somehow made Ciel blush furiously just by thinking of it. It was a dream of Sebastian, how he shamelessly kissed him and licked his tongue. How Ciel tasted a hint of cinnamon, and how he relished at that taste. Sebastian couldn't have done that, could he?

Ciel felt like slapping himself for not being able to tell a difference between his dream and reality, but yet there was no knowing what that butler might do when he wasn't looking.

"Young master?" A curious Sebastian called out to the now pink-faced Ciel, jolting Ciel awake from his wandering mind.

"Did-did you.. Did you do it?" Arghhhhh! What kind of a question is that! Ciel faced away from Sebastian, trying to hide his blush from him. He could already feel more heat rising up to his neck already.

Of course he didn't! Ciel's inner conscience snapped at him. It was unfathomable that why a demon like Sebastian would even bother doing something lewd like that to him. Unless Sebastian was just teasing his master. Or maybe it was something more than that?

"Young master, is something the matter?" An amused Sebastian enquired.

"Never mind that!" Ciel snapped back at his butler.

"Tell me how did you know about that chocolate. I never expected you to find out, after all the trouble I had gone through to hide it from you, Sebastian. Unless, you did it, did you?" Ciel then stared at his butler, fuming.

Ahh, what a cute little young master this is. Sebastian looked fondly at his master's porcelain white skin, now flushed with pink from all that work up. Sebastian resisted the sudden urge to pound at the cute little brat, dipping his tongue into his master's mouth while caressing Ciel's body. Or stroking his fingers against Ciel's …. Never mind that.

Sebastian canceled out that thought of his.

"I beg your pardon, young master. I have very little idea on what you are saying about what I did. On the other hand, since you wanted to know how I found out your little secret, well, let's just say that I'm one hell of a butler, shall we?"

"Well, if you would just look at the time. I'm now five minutes and ten seconds behind my schedule."

Sebastian bowed at his young master, and exited the room while hiding his snicker behind that smile of his. He wondered what he should do with that young master of his next time, and chuckled at himself.


End file.
